


George is a Brat, but theres more

by FourWings



Series: George is a Brat, ouch [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bottom George, Bruises, Collars, Dom Sapnap, Ethical Polyamory, George being in his head during Sex go brrr, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Possesive Dream, Smut, Sub George, Subspace, Top Sapnap, dom dream, mild choking, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: This is a book for any one-shots and stuff I wanna write about this universe to go. Not all will be smut, is really mostly about them post 'plot' points and just their relationship. Posts will not be chronological. <3 Excerpt is from chapter 1.So imagine his surprise when Dream only came to pick him up, the familiar car rumbling reassuringly as he stepped in. Without hesitation or pause George leaned forward, cupping the blond’s cheeks while his fingers rested under his jaw, tugging forward until their lips pressed together carefully, slow and chaste. Dream’s fingertips skimmed along the top of his knee and the other to his jaw, lingering for a moment before pulling away, kaleidoscope green eyes staring at him with a longing George had missed and craved, nearly leaning in again to steal another kiss when the car behind them honked loudly. So he pulled away, cheeks a soft glow and already feeling less tired than he had in days. While buckling in, Dream easily, and quickly, pulling off the shoulder of the airport pick up and veering onto the freeway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: George is a Brat, ouch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893391
Comments: 26
Kudos: 495
Collections: MCYT





	George is a Brat, but theres more

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas about their life after but no way to really plot or make more of a story line so this is really a book of assorted one shots from the universe I will want to write at some point. No upload schedule, this really is just a "if I wanna get to it I will" book. <3
> 
> Also this takes place several months after the last chapter of _George is a brat, but he's trying._

Dream turned the box over in his hands, nibbling at his bottom lip gently while gliding his thumb along the seam of tape that sealed the otherwise plain cardboard box. His fingernail dipped just underneath the hem of tape, picking at it lightly, a strange and unusual mix of nerves running through his veins, making him fumble in uncertainty before finally plucking up enough of the adhesive to pull at it with the pads of his fingers, the sound ripping through the silent room. 

“You really couldn’t open that any slower.” Sapnap chided from behind him, sitting up to lean against his back and tucking a warm nose into the crux of Dream’s neck. He exhaled slowly as Dream let out a strained, nervous laugh, thumbing along the box flaps to flip it over. “Why are you so nervous?” Sapnap asked quietly, the warmth of his words curling gently around the base of Dream’s jaw, relaxing and comforting. So Dream put the box down on his lap, leaning back against the younger with a sigh, letting the tension fall loose from his chest, warmth seeping into his back. 

“What if he doesn’t like it?” He finally said, Sapnap snorting minutely against him and pulling up just enough to shift and wrap warm arms around him, comforting and reassuring. 

“You really think he won’t like it?” Was the curious answer in the form of a question. It made Dream chuckle briefly, shifting slightly and fiddling with the box in his lap again, staring at it with a mixture of longing and hesitation. 

“I don't know. He looked like he was interested when I joked about it around Christmas, but…” He cut off with a pensive look, finally flipping one edge of the box to pull out the secondary box. This one was long and shallow, a slick black velvet color with a plain bronze clasp to open it, refined and simple but still sharp and lavish enough to make him swallow hard. “He hasn’t mentioned anything about it since then, what if he really isn’t into this?” 

Sap hummed thoughtfully against him, black eyes firmly stuck on the small parcel in the blond’s hands, reaching out with steady fingers to stabilize it while leaning more onto the older boy. “Then he’ll say something, obviously.” Sapnap reassured, fingertips resting on Dream’s hands, thumb brushing across trembling skin reassuringly. “You know he will, but Dream, trust me when I say, he is going to be fucking enthralled by it.” The words came out silkily, the blond exhaling softly and thumbing the clasp, opening it with a fond smile. 

“Enthralled, big word for you Sappy.” He teased, admiring the collar with a grin, green eyes meeting black ones that were just as satisfied with the item. 

“Shut up, I can use big words.” He rebutted, reaching easily to touch the material of the collar, smooth and supple. “Glad we got it made from lambskin, it's so soft.” He added, Dream humming in agreement, closing the box easily and setting it to the side, grinning as Dream shuffled to lie back.

“You’re so touchy today.” He remarked as Sapnap clambered around to pull the blond flush to him once again, the raven humming in agreement as Dream wrapped his arms around him. 

“Yeah, I miss George.” Sapnap offered simply, a pang of longing running through the center of his chest, hands he already had looped around Dream squeezing tighter, pulling the blond closer as he breathed out. “Can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”

The room was silent, Dream’s breathing slow and relaxed as he tugged Sapnap closer, basking in the warmth the other held, hands pressing to the small of his back. “Me either.”

* * *

George, understandably, was exhausted after flying back in. He had been invited by a professor to attend some type of workshop for the major he was in, fully paid of all things, but it was in Colorado and it was a three day convention. Dream and Sapnap had all but shoved him out the door, constantly encouraging him with eager smiles, packing his bags carefully,  _ “I’ll wash this for you so you can have your favorite sweater out there, it's gonna be cold. _ ” Sapnap had offered with a simple and warm press of his lips to George’s slightly shorter frame.George remembered reaching out with constantly greedy hands, fingertips tangling into the soft material of Sapnap’s shirt and pulling the other into a warm embrace, spotting a kiss onto the taller’s collarbone, feeling Sapnap shiver and laugh low in his chest as he mumbled out a quick thanks before being tugged away by Dream to go and buy ‘proper luggage’ for his trip, the raven’s warm eyes burning into his back with a heat that managed to just barely avoid singing him. 

The convention was boring to a degree George couldn't even really comprehend at first, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information before being drowned under the number of people meeting his professor, and thus, him. He was drained from the constant smiles and faux cheery demeanor when he would have been more than happy to be curled up in bed with Dream and Sapnap nearby, cold morning light filtering in and lighting up dirty blond hair and making raven colored hair shine. No, instead he shook hand after hand, grin after grin, until he went to sleep one night sure his face would be stuck that way. Thankfully, it wasn’t and all that was left was to collect packets with the major event summarized, a request by his professor who still preferred paper copies and digital copies, and return home. 

So by the time he flew in on a Wednesday night, the sun already long dipped past the horizon and the stars starting to peak past the dark veil overhead, he was exhausted and just wanted to hold Sapnap in his arms with Dream pressed to his back and forget about the rest of his problems until tomorrow. 

So imagine his surprise when Dream only came to pick him up, the familiar car rumbling reassuringly as he stepped in. Without hesitation or pause George leaned forward, cupping the blond’s cheeks while his fingers rested under his jaw, tugging forward until their lips pressed together carefully, slow and chaste. Dream’s fingertips skimmed along the top of his knee and the other to his jaw, lingering for a moment before pulling away, kaleidoscope green eyes staring at him with a longing George had missed and craved, nearly leaning in again to steal another kiss when the car behind them honked loudly. So he pulled away, cheeks a soft glow and already feeling less tired than he had in days. While buckling in, Dream easily, and quickly, pulling off the shoulder of the airport pick up and veering onto the freeway. 

“How was the trip?” Dream asked, voice calm but with a tinge of excitement underneath that the brunet picked up on and smiled tiredly, reclining back against the car’s seat and lazily staring over the open road, grateful for the lack of traffic this town blissfully always seemed to have. 

“It was good, but exhausting.” He answered earnestly, a yawn shortly following as if to emphasize his point, Dream’s calm face somehow growing more soft at the action, reaching one hand off the wheel to seek out George’s hands, linking their fingers together easily. The brunet exhaled slowly, quietly, squeezing firmly around long digits, thumbing the patch of skin between Dream’s index and thumb languidly as he felt the familiar and comfortable warmth settle into his palm. Sure, his other hand felt empty, but there was little he could do until they got home, and he knew Sapnap would be delighted to fill it and curl up to him, and that was enough for him to dismiss it and continue to elaborate as Dream’s silence stretched on, clearly waiting. “There were a lot of people to greet and smile at, and it's not like it was hard, but it was draining.” He paused to take a deep breath, warm city lights slowly getting closer. “But it was good, I learned a lot at the convention, and some people even offered to let me come as an apprentice at their businesses after I graduate this year if I wanted to.” 

“Yeah?” Dream looked at him with a glance, George easily seeing curiosity plastered over a larger mix of emotions, only half wondering if it had to do with graduating. He was set to graduate in the following Fall semester but they hadn’t really talked about it, pushing it off until later. 

Later had to come at some point, but clearly not today. 

“You’re going to have to show me and Sap some of what you learned, might help us too.” Dream added, turning his gaze back to the road as he turned onto the exit ramp, only a few minutes from home now. The car windows slowly started to fog up, Dream giving a soft hum, the noise muted behind closed lips as he let go of George’s hand briefly to flick the indoor heating on the windshield on, clearing the haze easily before recapturing the brunet's hand, the warmth welcomed. 

George snorted in response to the blond’s comment, a sly smile on his face before shifting in the seat to face the blond, taking in familiar features with tender voracity. Skimming along a relaxed jawline where small peaks of stubble were starting to grow again,  _ He hasn’t shaved since I left has he, _ pretty grey-green eyes surrounded by dark lashes that curled up to make his eyes seems rounder than they actually were,  _ always so expressive _ , pink lips set into a familiar smile that always made George’s heart flutter, cheekbones high and angled, looking halfway between a cherub and avenging angel,  _ He has the disposition of both to be fair. _ George smiled fondly, tipping his head against the headrest, thumbing over warm skin and feeling the veins beneath. “Yeah, like I could teach either of you something. You’ve been out of college and doing your freelancing and stuff for 2, 3 years now?” He asked, voice dipping only slightly into bratty territory, mostly keeping it out. Still, the cheeky smile and hastily thrown look in his direction made him grin wider, the thumb on his hand pressing down ever so slightly. “What could they have taught me in 3 days you don't already know?”

Dream barked a short laugh, turning on a light, the yellow light of street lamps guiding the way to the house as the moon started to crest into the sky, soft white light filling the dark gaps between. George couldn’t help but think how warm everything felt when he was with either of them, feeling more and more like a home, yet also a fantasy with each day, sometimes he wondered if the fantasy bubble would ever burst only for another action or day to pass and still continue, surprised and elated with each day the bubble grew. “Could be a good refresher, besides you explaining it would help you remember it better too y’know.” He added with a friendly smile, thumb grazing pale skin again, this time George smiling and pulling one hand up towards this other, cupping the blonds single hand between both of his.

“Yeah sure, I guess I could then.” He said easily,  _ everything felt so easy with them now, _ brown eyes delighted at the warm glow that coated freckled cheeks, temptation pulling at him to simply lean over and press a single kiss to them. He nearly sighed, knowing that wouldn’t be the best course of action while the other drove, instead turning the blond’s hands over and bringing it up to his lips, a single kiss to his center knuckle while shutting his eyes, the soft scent of pine and something softer, maybe vanilla but muskier, lingering on his hands. With a smile he also could smell the lingering bits of Sapnap’s shampoo, no surprise they were always all over each other. “I missed you both a lot for it only being 3 days.” He admitted, feeling the skin below his fingertips quiver as his breath fanned across them. 

“We missed you a lot too.” Dream replied, adjusting his hand to run his thumb across George’s cheekbones, down his jaw where hints of stubble, shorter than the blond’s, rested until the thumb glossed over pink lips before returning to cup a soft cheek, George leaning into it with practiced familiarity, brown eyes reopening to catch the blond watching, the car’s motion stopped before looking back to the road, pink color more pronounced than before. “We-” He stopped, words catching on the tip of his tongue, and George could feel the fingers on his cheek trembled slightly.  _ Nerves? _

Now he was curious. George brought on free hand to press against Dream’s on his cheek, only feeling slightly dwarfed by its size but the effect was immediate, the trembling stopping and fingertips instead pressing slightly. “We?” He tried to encourage, watching with unabashed curiosity as Dream pulled his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it and making George want to lean over and do it for him, impatience, tiredness and desire slowly seeping into every breath he took in and out. 

Before he could act on any of the urges the other spoke, turning onto their own street with practiced familiarity. “Sap and I got you something, but if you’re really tired we can show you tomorrow.” He finally said, rushing through his words, the S sounds turning more into a th as his lisp ran through, George’s stomach turning in affection knowing Dream only got like that when nervous and flustered. _Fuck why is he so damned cute._ Without another thought he turned his head, kissing the center of Dream’s palm, the warmth seeping into his lips and sending his thoughts flying at light speed, need and greed in every pore. _As if I would ever wait for tomorrow._

“Dream, I’m not so tired that I would not want to see what you two got me.” He muttered, pulling away to lean his cheek back into a warm palm, the other’s fingers eagerly and greedily attaching with something that felt more possessive, stirring his gut with warmth, more visceral and ripping through him. 

“It's important, so it's less you wanting and you being ready.” This time the words were more steady, green eyes watching the road as he pulled into the driveway, finally turning to cup both of George’s cheeks with warm hands. The intensity in green eyes was a cold flame that only served to make George more needy for affection. Before George could so much as whimper for more or lean in and take it himself, something he was doing more often lately that the other two found endlessly endearing, Dream’s lips twitch into a smirk and closed the distance for them. Dream was always demanding, pulling George closer with firm pressure at the back of his jaw, teeth grazing pretty and pliant lips with finesse until George’s mouth parted, sliding his tongue in and teasing grazing white teeth until a whine did break free. Then he finally pressed their tongues together and George offered only a minor ‘fight’ before sinking into the overwhelmingly, but welcomed, demanding nature of the other, brown eyes shutting pleasantly while his fingernails dipped into freckles tanned hands in an attempt to keep them close together,  _ always closer and more. _

“Dream.” He breathed out when the blond pulled away, only a minor nip to shiny lips while grinning in satisfaction, thumb swiping flushed cheeks with fondness. 

“Gogy.” He said in just as teasing a tone, mirth in green eyes, all hints of nerves gone, pulling the key out the ignition and the heat in the car sputtering out. The brunet was tempted to let out another whine, only to remember they were home and he had Sapnap to greet, feelings of want and longing stirring in his gut. “Let's go in, you still need to eat too don't you?” He nodded in response, not trusting his voice but Dream smirking in knowing anyways. He’d feel indignant if there was room in his stomach to feel it, but he wanted the raven to hold him and warm food in his stomach that growled impatiently more. With a resigned hum he opened the door and shivered, the cold air breezing over him. Without much more being said he threw his luggage bag over his shoulder and stepped outside the car, quickly walking to the door as Dream chuckled at his haste. 

“Georgie!” Sapnap said happily, perched in the doorway with gleaming black eyes, passing over shiny and slightly plump lips with a burst of want before stepping forward while Dream shrugged George’s bag off him, and not for the first time since the start of their relationship George wondered how they could be so in sync without being mind readers. Sapnap’s arms wrapped around him only moments after, inky hair brushing his cheek as he was tugged closer and held tight to the broad boy's body, warmth seeping into his body. It took no time for him to return the gesture, fingertips tangling into a grey sweater and digging in while pulling closer, as if they could merge into one if they tried hard enough, smiling into a tanned neck. 

“Hey Sap.” He greeted happily, pressing his lips against the skin, half tempted to graze his teeth as hunger resurfaced, potent and needy.  _ Was I always so turned on, or is it just them now. _ He used to be able to go at least a few days without getting off but now he needed them constantly, it was something he didn’t bother thinking about, until moments like this. Sapnap laughed against him, stepping back but keeping George in his hands, forcing the brunet to follow as Dream made an amused huff, stepping by them and walking towards the kitchen. “Missed you.” He whispered the admission, feeling lips tip up even further against his skin, almost a warning but he lacked the mind reading the two shared, a gasp of surprise falling past his lips when teeth dug into his neck, pressing down only lightly but sucking a light mark into him. He shivered, digging and tugging at a grey sweater while Sapnap hummed fondly, worrying the skin between his teeth as George made soft sounds that coiled in the back of his throat until he was satisfied. The raven smiled while pulling away briefly, another gentle kiss administered to the reddening area, the shiver and desperate pawing at his back making him grin wider, familiar and gentle emotions filling his stomach and heart, finally pulling back far enough to gaze at the brunet.

“Missed you too George.” Sapnap added before pulling away, eyes immediately dropping to the mark and giving a tooth grin in satisfaction, midnight orbs then flicking to meet soft and liquid browns, leaning in once more to chastely kiss the brunet’s lips. The noise Sap made in response to eager lips that parted in anticipation only made George grip the other’s sweater in demand, unsurprised but disappointed when Sap just pulled away and stepped out of the other’s hold, extending a hand to link their fingers. “We got pizza, I think Dream’s heating yours up right now.”

“I am!” Dream called out loudly, George laughing while the heat in his gut lowered again, a constant burn but now manageable. He threaded their fingers together, squeezing as Sapnap’s nail dug in hard but briefly, shivering and the reaction noticed before being dragged along. 

“Thanks Dream.” George said as they walked in, seating himself at his seat by the island, letting Sapnaps hand go briefly to hop up before it was quickly reclaimed by warm palms. His cheeks were still a soft pink, glancing at the raven who threw him a cheeky grin before staring back to Dream, eyes drifting down the boy's frame with a familiarly hungry look, returning back up when the blond turned around with a knowing look and sly smirk on his face. 

“I’d ask but I already know the answer.” He said with a low tone, leaning against the counter to face them as he turned the dial on the toaster oven for George's pizza, the soft ticking in the background as the white light of the kitchen flickered. It felt like home, it  _ was _ home. George, not the intended recipient of the words, offered a relaxed smile, leaning forward until his free hand was holding his head, already opening his mouth to answer. 

“At Least you know that we like what we see.” He offered, delighting in how easily the words came off his tongue, mostly sweet with only a slightly acrid taste of unfounded anxiety, sticky old fear. Months of therapy, and lots of support and unending patience, had done a good job on his nerves, his ability to express himself. Some days, like last week with the trip looming overhead, were worse while some, like today, were much better where words he felt came off his tongue without much of a second thought. 

Dream’s grin grew more wolfish, something hungry lingering at the edges, but not in the same way George usually saw. There was something yearning, something new and nervous even about it. It made George burn in impatience, nearly certain that it had something to do with the gift Dream mentioned, the one that made the overly confident blond’s voice waver and stutter, how it made his hands tremble. George wanted to know and he wanted to know  _ now _ , tiredness nearly shredding his self control to thin ribbons, having only enough self restraint to realize that he would get the answers he wanted by being patient. It didn’t make it any easier on him though, leg bouncing as he looked for words. 

“Yeah?” Dream asked, the same rumble in his voice, low in his chest and Adam's apple moving in response. George wanted to stand up and suck on it, leave marks of his own on freckled skin, wanted mean hands to pull  _ his  _ hair and maneuver him where the blond wanted him, wanted gentle hands to press bruises into his hips and thighs, silky words to whisper filth in his ears and  _ make  _ him ask for what he wanted. Instead he offered a sweet grin, tilting his head ever so slightly and squeezing Sap’s hand, pulling it closer to him until his lips grazed tanned knuckles while maintaining eye contact with the enraptured blond. The look in his eye was satisfactory enough, dark lashes blinking at him deeply, a low hum filling the room as Sapnap made a low laugh, pulling his hand away to kiss George’s. “Yeah.” Dream affirmed to himself.

The room was charged, George’s fingertips tapping against Sapnap’s palm before warm lips pressed to his hand, shivering at the sensation and green eyes widening at the action. A hasty breath fell past pursed lips, pink tongue flicking out while George let out a hushed noise, the other pair shivering at the vocalization. “Babe.” Sapnap said from his left, leaning in closer until George could feel warmth all over his arm, hot breath fanning over his ear, the look in Dream’s eyes holding him captive and helpless, the soft ticking in the background feeling less like a timer for the pizza and more like a timer for getting to what he wanted. Teeth grazed his earlobe, teasing with nearly malicious intent, another soft whine, louder and more needy, coming from him again. 

“Yes?” George breathed out, already starting to breath harder as Dream smirked at him, George feeling more like prey when teeth grazed over it again, he could feel Sapnap’s own grin against his skin, taunting and fucking  _ intoxicating. _

“You are so keyed up already.” Sapnap mumbled, George could feel the rumbling in the other’s chest travel up his arm, closing his eyes and quickly reopening them when teeth glanced over more firmly, hands flexing in Sapnap’s gasp. “You still gotta eat y’know.” At that the raven pressed a simple kiss to the space below his ear, nose tipping slightly into his lobe before pulling away. He felt cold, robbed, but this was so familiar, so perfect, everything he wanted and missed the last three days. The control he gave to them, more and more willingly even after bratting, made his head spin but he could trust them, _trust_ _them_ , to keep him grounded and lead him to places he wanted to. So he exhaled, shivering as emotions, always so strong and disrupting of his thoughts that he was already finding so hard to grasp, ripped through him, offering another smile that was weaker than before but beyond content with his position being reaffirmed so soon. _They seem to always know when I need this._

“I know Sap.” He said, nearly saying sir but catching himself before it happened. Green eyes flickered in approval, the hand on his squeezing in similarity, before the ding on the oven went off, Dream uncrossing his arms and turning around to grab the pizza, sliding it onto a plate before placing it in front of the brunet. George eyed it with minor hunger, stomach rumbling in a timely manner as the pepperoni on the slices sizzled. “Thanks Dreamie.”

Dream offered a toothy smile, hunger lingering behind warmth, repressed for not and giving George the headspace he needed to breathe. “Anytime love.” He replied sweetly, George beaming ear to ear. Black and green eyes watched as he practically inhaled 4 slices of pizza, something between amusement and disgust in their eyes while he ate. 

“The amount of food you can eat and how fast is truly terrifying sometimes.” Sapnap said with great affection, Dream already pulling the plate away and depositing into the sink as George already moved to stand up. 

“Good, I need to be a little scary.” He responded with a stretch, yawning as the raven followed, dark eyes unreadable and, even, nervous. At this he finally couldn’t handle the urge to ask, brown eyes focusing on Sapnap. “What's the present, and why are you both so nervous about it?” He inquired, leaning forward as warm hands wrapped gingerly around his wrists, not tight but grounding. In any other time and occasion this action would have made George grin and tease about Sapnap being weird, maybe even struggle  just enough to make the grip on him tighter. He was tired though, little energy to actually brat, no desire to and simply wanting to feel them in him, on him, so he cocked a half smile, letting his hands relax in the others grip, offering a placid blink. Midnight colored eyes twinkled in amusement, a smirk crossing his lips. 

“Oh? You’ll find out here in just a few minutes.” Sapnap said teasingly, grin teasing as he gingerly squeezed wrists that were reaching towards him, lax but wanton, holding them at arm’s distance, sparing a glance to the left where Dream was starting to make his way around the counter, expression deceptively calm as a storm of emotions welled in his chest. “Want to take this to the bedroom Dreamie?” He inquired, quaking an eyebrow at the blond while George made a noise of disagreement, only now offering playful resistance to the grip on his wrists at his question being put off again, wanting something more than the teasing touches, the squeezing only a mild warning with flashing teeth as a lighthearted threat. 

Green eyes stared at him appraisingly, the depth of consideration hiding nerves before Dream took his chin in hand, pulling them together until their foreheads met, the scent of pine wafting over George again. “Yeah, but cover his eyes, I wanna surprise him.” He said definitively, Sapnap humming in approval, hands releasing the brunet’s wrists to cover his eyes, smile obvious in his voice. 

“Let me guide you down the hallway Babe.” He offered nicely, turning the brunet around as George laughed, finding the situation funny even as he felt desire,  _ need _ , burn through his gut. The impulse to brat burned at the back of his brain, hot and impulsive despite having little energy to truly handle the fall out of doing so, mouth whipping to speak before Dream’s hands grazed across the bottom of his shirt, enough potential stimulation to force his breath to catch and pause. 

“Can you hold off on bratting for a little bit Gogy?” He asked, voice tender and warm, the sensation flooding his limbs and drawing his compliance easily. His mouth shut, brown eyes blinking underneath fingertips before he pouted his lips slightly, but kept them shut. There was an uncertain pause, fingertips dragging across his stomach teasingly. “Good boy.” The words sounded unfamiliar on Dream’s tongue, but they held a certain amount of headiness that George could easily find himself getting attached to. 

“Thank you sir.” He mumbled instead, the fingertips on his stomach light before pulling away. Sapnap made a noise of approval from behind him, pressing him forward gently, encouraging George to take a step forward. “Thanks Sapnap.” He thanked, pinky fingers swiping across his cheek bones in praise while still carefully guiding him forward. It took a little longer than anticipated, likely the point, George nearly bumping into walls or furniture once or twice before they finally made it through the bedroom doorway. Once in, two pairs of hands helped maneuver him to the edge of the bed, spinning him until the crux of his knees met the corner before gently pushing until he was sitting. Anticipation sparked every cell in his body, curiosity and anticipation filling every cell in his body. What could they be giving him for a present, why were they nervous, what was the point of having his eyes covered, the possibilities were endless and he just wanted to know. 

“Close your eyes.” Dream’s voice was tense, nervous again, the sounds slurring slightly and making George’s breath hitch, wanting to bring their lips together in a kiss and wanting to see pink cheeks light up.  _ Back-talk. _ His brain screamed, wanting mean and soft, cruel and gentle, teeth and kisses. But he thought back to Dream’s request, the gentle please, the stuttering of nerves and glances and the urge that filled him tapered back down to manageability. So he blinked against an open palm before keeping his eyelids shut, humming in quiet acquiescence. Lips pressed to his forehead tenderly, gratefully before Sapnap pulled his hands away, temptation to peek strong but resisted as shuffling in the room. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Dream said, voice hardly over a whisper as he spoke. Brown eyes flit open eagerly, scanning over the blond’s face, watching twitching freckles for a heartbeat as skittish green eyes met his before looking down into his palm, eyes guiding George's eyes to follow and rest upon the band of leather held there. George’s breath caught at the sight, pink color flushing up his cheeks violently as a maelstrom of emotions, each one enticing and overwhelming. 

There, in still twitching fingers but a steady palm, rest a black band of leather, the color dark as night and maybe 2 inches wide, perhaps a little thinner. On either side of the band,  _ collar  _ he told himself, were metal D- rings, meant to be held together with ribbon or a lock, one sounding more appealing than the other as warmth started to grow in both his chest and stomach, neither stronger than the other but equally demanding. In the center of the band was a metal heart brushed a blue steel color, seemingly punched through the leather to endure it would stay put and George couldn’t help but swallow hard as he imagined the weight resting on his throat, practically feeling cold metal that would rest just above the hollow of his throat, its presence unrelenting in its assertion George’s place. George’s fingers twitched, blinking slowly as arms hands, Sapnap's hands, glided to his hips, the raven sliding in behind him, warmth racing along his back. On either side of the heart was a gemstone, one opaque and a deep green with billions of sparkling flecks visible throughout, the stone rounded and shiny from polishing.  _ Dream. _ On the other side was a clear gem that shone a deep red, streaks of orange and yellow filtering through the stone making it look like moving fire with movement.  _ Sapnap. _ In the center of the leather but below the stones was another simple blue fabric, looking more like silk ribbon, the color rich but light enough to stand out and highlight the stones in contrast to the black leather. 

It was beautiful. It was them. 

“Do you like it?” Dream asked hesitantly, voice barely louder than a whisper and wavering enough to bring George’s eyes away from the beautiful garment. 

Dark eyes were focused, intense, unwavering. A smile, small and shy but earnest with its affection and yearning, the blond’s nerves melting and instead turning into something fiery, less prickly and more ravenous. “Yeah.” George finally said, voice thick with emotion as he swallowed, lips pressing to the back of his neck with hunger, teeth grazing the skin but nothing further. “I like it a lot.”

Dream exhaled, body visibly relaxing at the affirmation, shoulder dropping to a more relaxed position as the tension fell out of his eyes, now able to have room for relief and desire and want. “Yeah? You like it a lot?” He rasped, stepping forward until he stood in front of the brunet, smile turning into something more smug if not for the warmth and tenderness in it, enough to have George reach out and cup warm freckled cheeks openly, tugging him into a kiss that Dream allowed with a noise of amusement. 

“You know what this is?” Sapnap asked quietly, voice rumbling in the brunet's ear, breath warm against the skin and causing goosebumps to rise across the pale boy's arms. He could feel the smile against his ear from the action, leaning away with a soft noise of annoyance, not wanting to pull away entirely and instead tipping his head to gently nibble at Sapnap’s jawline while rubbing thumbs against Dream’s cheeks. 

“Yeah.” He said in a low tone, another kiss pressing to the ravens jawline before speaking again. “Means I’m yours, right?” This time it was said more shyly, brown eyes shutting and lashes fluttering gently against stubble, Sapnap making a deep sound within his chest, hands grabbing at hips hungrily while moving away from plump lips to press a heady kiss to the brunet's lips, drinking in the shocked gasp George made with ravenous eagerness. 

“George.” Dream muttered quietly, tipping his head into the smooth and warm palm holding his cheek, green eyes locked onto the Brit’s face with an intense look, savoring the warmth and look of vulnerability that lit the younger's face up. “Say it again.” He demanded, readjusting his hands to grasp the collar between his fingers, reaching around to pull a lock, also made of blue steel, from his pocket.

The brunet shuddered at the tone, turning to look at the blond and being taken back by blown pupils that looked ready to consume him, take everything he had and demanded more,  _ always more and never enough _ , but George was bottomless and had more than enough to give. “Yours, both of yours.” He said eagerly, too needy, too tired and wanting that collar on him so badly it hurt. He wanted them and they were here and giving him all he wanted, so he sunk into eager and greedy hands without abandon, praying they would leave enough bruises for him to trace in the morning. 

Teeth sunk into the back of his neck, bridging the crux between his shoulder and neck hard, eliciting a sharp cry of surprise that tapered into one of pleasure quickly, his hands falling from the blonds face to grasp at his shoulders, digging in desperately. Dream laughed, pressing short kisses to the brunet’s inner wrists, dark lashes fluttering in flagrant desire, each exhale heady against warm skin as Sapnap worked his teeth in deeper, holding George still with practiced ease, Dream gently pulling George’s hands off him to stand up, unlocking the lock with deft fingers. “You wanna wear it babe?” He asked, shuddering as dark eyes flit back to his with brazen need, Dream smirking as he expected some sort of bratting. 

“Please.” Was the surprising response, soft and meek and fucking captivating, Dream’s mouth goind dry and Sapnap pulling back with wet tongue and teeth to lap at the mean marks left in a pale neck, savoring the shiver. “Please, I want it.”

“So cute and good for us aren’t you baby?” Sapnap murmured in his ear, nose affectionately tucking in behind George’s ear, breathing out slowly just to get the satisfaction of watching the pale boy shiver in his hold, another needy noise, subdued and quiet, fill the room. 

Dream grinned softly, flipping the lock open and clipping it on one side of the collar while using his other hand to glide deft fingers across the sides of George’s neck. “You really are being so good tonight.” Dream cooed, desire flaring at the near writhing skin under his fingertips, tipping the brunets head up and feeling the flames in his stomach burn hot enough to practically reduce him to ashes at the already glassy look he found, another whimper making him shiver. “Really?” He asked in mock chastisement, fingertips sliding up to rest underneath George’s jaw, leaning in to kiss him while Sapnap pressed a line of kisses to the pliant brunet’s collarbone. “Three days for you to be this good? To be this out of it already?” 

George pressed into the kiss eagerly, nipping at Dream’s lips with chagrin as he wasn’t entirely offended, but still wanted to protest a little. The blond laughed against his mouth, George taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in, pressing firmly and moaning when Sapnap nipped at the sensitive skin above his collarbone, trembling while still sinking into Dream’s mouth. The blond allowed him, soft sounds escaping when George’s tongue teasingly slipped over his, pressing back and dipping into the other’s mouth before pulling away, brown eyes slightly more focused but with no less heated. “Missed you.” George said simply, barely holding back a smirk at the pink dust that settled on freckled skin. “Want you both. Please?” Words were hard despite the clarity his eyes gave off, greedy hands wrapping around Dream’s wrist and the other on Sapnap’s knee, squeezing. “Put it on me, I want to, please.”

At that Sapnap pulled away from his neck, reaching to grab for one end of the collar and pulling it to the front of his throat, Dream’s other hand following easily and linking both d rings, both barely touching, while Sapnap maneuvered the lock on one side to link through both and clipping it shut with a loud  _ click _ . Then their hands found their home on his body, near his hips and thighs, Sapnap tugging his head back to kiss him while Dream made a low sound in his chest, admiring the contrast of the dark collar against pale skin, the green gemstone gleaming at him and the red flickering brightly like a flame. 

Sapnap nibbled at pink lips meanly, not pressing further into the brunet’s mouth, occupying himself with the soft whimpers and harsh pants against him with every moment of denial, lips curled up at the cute affections. “Please?” George mumbled again when they pulled apart, gasping as Dream’s hands that rested on his hips started tugging his pants down. “Thank you.” He mumbled thoughtlessly, bratting the last thing on his mind as he was tugged into another kiss, a pleasant fog settling on his mind feeling denim fabric slowly crawling down his body as they were removed. He made a soft sound as Sapnap adjusted his position, tugging George between his legs as Dream pressed open kisses, gentle and teasing, up pale thighs. 

“Please?” He mumbled as Sapnap’s lips trailed down his neck, each one only giving a brush of teeth but nothing more, meant to be teasing.  _ Why are they teasing me for so long? _ He thought almost sadly, the next kiss on his thigh higher and closer to his cock that was straining against his boxers. 

At that he did get a hard pinch above his ribs, still through cloth but sharp and grounding, pulling some of the fog that clouded his brain back enough to breathe, taking in several long breaths while lips pressed against his neck tenderly. “What did we say about begging without wanting anything?” Sapnap mumbled against his neck, warm breath still fanning over and making George writhe, blinking languidly and seeing dark green eyes staring at him before teeth gently bit into his thigh, fog clearing more. 

“But I do want things.” He argued back, teeth digging in harder as Sapnap snorted in amusement, warmth and affection filling his bones. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to sleep, sink in and never go, hold on and never leave. He  _ wanted _ so much it hurt, until familiar tanned hands slid under his shirt, resting above his ribcage on either side of him, squeezing slightly, reassuringly.  _ Please. _ There was a pause, a noise of inquiry from the raven behind him as Sapnap pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I want you, I want more, I need it.” He barely held off another please, biting his lip hard to keep it inside and not out, knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere other than more laughs and teasing bites. 

The breath hitching behind his ears made him hum softly, instinctual more than purposeful, leaning back more as hands circled his ribs, large and warm and making him feel so small, delicate, breakable.  _ Break me. _ Teeth grazed his earlobe as he squealed from Dream digging his teeth in savagely, thrashing until freckles hands, large and warm as well, pinned his legs down, holding him still,  _ so still, theirs theirs fuck please. _ His voice slowly bit off into a croak as Dream’s pressure stayed steady, tongue lapping over the skin pinched between teasingly, making sure George could only focus on the pain while gentle, too gentle and teasing to distract, dappled his neck, pausing above the collar, snapping his attention back to it.

Its weight was unfamiliar, new, heady as hell. Even through the fog that was pulling back through his brain as pain wracked him he felt drunk on it, on them, on the meaning of the collar. It was no secret what the heart and gemstones meant, what the collar meant. Months ago he would have freaked out, he would have cried, he would have thought about it, about what it meant to wear it. All that hesitation was gone, doubts pushed aside by 3 pairs of arms instead of being held by his skinny pair. He shifted, the collar pressing against his throat and making him swallow, whimpering needlessly as Dreams teeth slowly pulled back for a moment, the cold metal against the hollow of his throat and warmth of the collar, almost feeling like Sapnap’s hand that could press against his throat and needy for air, suddenly losing his breath and blinking rapidly, shuddering and feeling boneless. He was theirs, he seemingly had always been theirs, but seeing the collar, something he had been only tempted by at Christmas, sparked desire in his soul that, now that it was on, left him boneless, weightless despite the firm weight on his neck that screamed  _ theirs _ with every breath he took.

“George?” Sapnap called in his ears, hands now holding onto the hem of his shirt, pinky fingers drawing along the patch of skin near his hips, patient and soft. “Color babe? You look overwhelmed.” The teasing undertone was gone, open affection and care filling his voice that George could nearly see even if the other was behind him. He blinked again, slowly, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Green.” George answered, voice hoarse, absently licking his lips as Dream pressed a kiss, lighter than a feather, to the place he had been biting, George still shuddering and emitting a groan. “It's a lot, but I love it.” He added, feeling Sapnap's hand’s stall around him shirt still, Dream’s lips still light against his thighs. 

“Oh yeah?” Dream said, sounding just as hoarse, almost nervous. In an instant George was reaching back out, gently fumbling to cup Dream’s face as he focused on breathing and looking at the ceiling, the position making the collar tight around his neck, constant reminders but he could focus enough to comfort, to elaborate. Just barely. 

“It’s funny.” He said, blinking again, the collar still tight, present, just as much as warm hands on his hips and thighs, like warm breath that fell over his ears and wet bite mark.  _ Here _ . “I used to be so afraid of, you know, loving somebody.” Fingers moved to splay across his skin and he could feel every inch of warmth, the possessive manner in which they dug in only slightly, as if he were going to pull away instead of sink in deeper,  _ is there a bottom to how far I can sink in? Could I truly sink in forever and never stop? I hope so. _ “Now I love you both. I love being yours, belonging to you both.” His breath caught, emotions welling, thrumming in his chest as he slowly exhaled, fingertips twitching as he swiped his thumb across Dream’s cheek. “I love how this reminds me, keeps me there, for you both. It wont let me forget, and I love it. I almost feel drunk from it.”

Sapnap chuckled in his ear, another small kiss pressing in as Dream moved up, elbows on his thighs and one carelessly digging into the fresh bite mark, not that he cared much, fingertips looping under the leather that wrapped around his neck and tugging hard, pulling unfocused brown eyes to meet hot green eyes. Dream looked like he wanted to eat George alive, fierce and fiery, unrelenting but filled with approval so strong George forgot how to breathe. Dream’s lips twitched, knowing but not addressing it. “Say it again.” He demanded, tone leaving no room for arguing, George hardly could in this state and he didn’t want to. Still, his tongue was thick and he took a moment too long as Dream tugged hard on the collar, George’s eyes rolling back for a moment. “Say who you belong to, give me names.” This time they were softer, pleading with a hard tone, desperate in a way that made George ache and race to answer. 

“You. Dream, Sapnap.” He said in a hurry, moaning as a hand slipped down his boxers and wrapped around him, grip firm and slow. “Oh fuck yes thank you so good fuck please.” He babbled before lips crashed onto his, cutting off his words simply. With eager acceptance, George opened his mouth without delay or complaint, brown eyes shutting close again. A tongue whose he couldn't tell anymore, pressed into his mouth while fingertips started to pull his shirt up, bunching the material in large palms and tapping the space above his ribs to make him pull apart, a whine already on George's lips. The garment was pulled off, George shivering and reaching back to grab at Sapnap's thighs, fingers digging in with desperation that was mirrored in the moan that ripped free from his chest, pulling the other closer. Lips pressed back to his, swallowing the sound up with need, hunger that dripped off the smirking lips and hands that tugged him fasted, a secondary pair of hands shoving the fabric of his boxers down so the hand on him could get a better angle. 

George writhed, eyes shut but the weight of the collar and the weight of hands touching him, holding him together while tearing him to pieces, contrast making him reel and feel boneless even as his hand moved up to rub at Sapnap, the breath in his ear catching. “Fuck George.” Sapnap breathed, hands palming the meat of his thighs hard, mean and possessive in ways that had him whimpering. “So good, so cute, so needy. You want more don't you? You always do, you’re so fucking greedy.” Sapnap growled in his ear, mocking and low, breathy in desire. George’s mouth was full and met by a smirk so he keened loudly, palming the raven again and getting another breathy moan. “Good boy.”

The brunet pulled away after several long moments, lashes fluttering to meet ravenous green eyes and kiss bitten lips that smirked at him while he breathed hard, every in hand pulling the collar taut, cold metal biting the hollow of his throat. “Close can I?” He bit out, Dream giving him a dazzling smile and bringing their lips together chastely, fingers around his cock squeezing the slightest bit tighter and stroking faster. He mewled against the mouth pressed to his as teeth dug into his shoulder hard, sucking and making a deep colored hickey, palm stuttering over Sapnap’s cock. It didn’t take much, a well placed pinch to his inner arm, painful and sharp, with a practiced stroke of his cock had him pulling apart to moan through his orgasm that shook through him. He screamed when fingers looped inside the collar, tugging hard and cutting off his air, startled but relaxing into it, teeth biting into his ear hard as he came, scrambling for purchase as spot spattered across his vision from the sudden upping of intensity of his orgasm, twitching as it slowly tapered off. 

The fingers let go of his cock and collar, drawing in a rattling breath and coughing shallowly, warm and soft touches drawing across cum spotted thighs, calming as lips pressed to his shoulder delicately, still whining. “You alright there Georgie?” Sapnap asked, kissing his shoulder again, smiling fondly at the shiver. 

“Good, very good.” He answered back shortly, some brain fog still there but mostly fading away, feeling the bulge below his hand with interest. “Can I?” 

Dream laughed, grinding his hips forward against George’s knee. “So greedy, do you ever stop asking and wanting things?” They were warm, fond, perfect. Brown eyes opened to stare playfully, more grounded in days despite the tired filling his body, into green eyes.

“Never, now can I?”

Dream and Sapnap laughed, familiar hunger welling in stomachs after checking on him. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to fuck your throat while you’re wearing a collar.” Dream said, George's palm rolling over the raven again as a grin, more playful and shit-eating than before crossing his face. 

“Oh yeah? Then do it,  _ sir. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this y'all. I've wanted to write this in particular for a very long time, and I got some other things in this universe I would like to write as well, but no timestamp on any of it. I have several other projects I will be getting to so this is not a high priority. That being said, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and if anybody wants feel free to follow me on Twitter at SmutAndSimping. I really just complain about my works, their lengths, talk about future works or things the Dteam says that I find vastly inappropriate, thus perfect for fanfiction :) But I also don't use it often so there is that. 
> 
> <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
